The present invention relates to an improved photo coating machine which can put a thin film of chemical fluid on the surface of a photo for protection purpose.
To well protect a favorite or preferred photo, it is the conventional method to put the photo in a plastic cover which is then well sealed all around by way of a heated roller. The previous plastic cover is made of relatively hard polyvinyl chloride ( PVC ); but it has been replaced in recent years by soft plastic material.
In the conventional photo covering process, it is frequently found that some air is left in the cover and sealed therein, resulting in the creation of air bubbles in the cover. Moreover, if the process of covering a photo is performed in a hurry that the photo is easily located in an offset manner due to the carelessness of the person handling the process. Furthermore, the covered photo must be carefully trimmed to provide a quality finish, a time consuming and costly procedure.